Until now, mass-marketed wrinkle treatment formulations have actually been moisturizer compositions in the form of creams, gels or lotions. Such compositions are applied to wrinkled skin and rubbed into wrinkled areas to produce a refreshing suppleness. However, they do not make wrinkles disappear or even mask same; wrinkles treated with such compositions are clearly visible.